Esme's Daughter
by FictsForTheWorld
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are my favorite twilight couple. D Esme leaves the Cullen family to find her daughter. How will the Cullens deal with her absence? My first fanfiction, so please read and review. The story is way better than the summary.
1. Where is Esme?

Rating: T ( just in case)

This is totally random, and my first fan fiction. I do not own the characters. I just want to share my ideas. =D

Esme's Daughter.

Edward's P O V

Carlisle's face fell as he read the letter aloud.

" Dear family,

Something has come up, and I must leave for a short time. Don't worry, and don't come looking for me.

With love,

Esme.

Carlisle sat down at the table, his head in his hands.

" She's gone."

" Don't worry Carlisle, she said she'd be back soon," said Alice.

I sat down next to Carlisle at a loss for words.

" Alice," asked Carlisle, " Can you see her future?"

" No, I'm sorry," she said sadly. " She's to far away."

When Carlisle looked my way, I was forced to shake my head. Esme is to far away for my power too.

" Where would she have gone?" asked Emmett.

" I don't know; maybe she was unhappy," said Jasper.

" She was too happy," snapped Rosalie.

" She'll be home soon, Carlisle," Alice repeated.

I continued to sit in silence. This family is nothing without Esme. What would we do without her? Similar thoughts ran through the rest of their minds. Concern colored Carlisle's thoughts. Our eyes met. His darkened as he turned away. Esme is his life. How could she leave without any explanation?

I watched Carlisle as he left for the hospital. He would throw himself into his work. I knew this because I heard him thinking about it all last night. I played piano for hours trying to give him privacy as his mind brought back images from the last couple of months. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Why would she leave?

Alice's P O V

Months have passed, and still no Esme. Carlisle is a mess. When he comes home every night, he just sits there, staring into space. He doesn't do anything but work, sit, and hunt on occasion. We are all very worried. The house is so forlorn without Esme's loving presence.

The Volvo pulls into the driveway. I go for the mail; Nothing. Can't Esme at least write?

Carlisle's P O V

Emptiness. That's all I ever feel anymore. I look at the scenery on my way home from the hospital. Leaves fall from the trees. The season resembles my soul; barren. A slight chill rustles my hair as I roll my window down. Where could she be? September is coming to a close. Her 9th month of absence. She said she'd be home soon. How could she do this to me?

Jaspers' P O V

" Please Jazz," whined Alice.

" Alice, joy is the last feeling Carlisle wants now," I said.

" It's December 15th! Christmas is coming up," she replied.

"No!" I said firmly. Not a response she gets from me often.

She stuck her tongue out at me and ran to join Rosalie for a hunting trip.

Edward's P O V

I sighed. I am disappointed in Esme. I really wanted her home for Christmas. But alas, today's the 27th and still no Esme. Christmas came and went without celebration. Its almost been a year now.


	2. Meet Jahan

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I kicked the deer carcass out of my way.

Two scents crossed my path; one familiar, the other foreign. The first scent; Esme? I sprinted in that direction.

"Edward!" she squeaked as she embraced me.

I held her tight. Remembering my disappointment, I let go abruptly.

"What is it?" she asked in her mind.

" You left. For a year. Carlisle's a mess. You didn't even say why," I stammered. " Who's she?" I asked, looking at a small child clinging to Esme's side.

" My daughter," said Esme quietly. " My biological daughter."

" But I thought she,"

"Died?" Esme cut me off.

" Yes," I replied embarrassed.

The child's head was buried in Esme's side. Esme continued in her head.

" I found out that the doctors were mistaken. They revived my baby just hours after I jumped. They located Charles and returned her to him. They moved to his home country of Pakistan, where he abandoned her at a young age. Starving, she went to look for food; only to be changed into a vampire. I just found out 1 year ago. The humans need Carlisle. I knew he would want to come, so I didn't tell him. He would have gone crazy alone, so I didn't tell you kids either. Jahan, my daughter wasn't a vegetarian, so I helped her get started. That's what took so long."

I was shocked. I knelt down and smiled at Jahan.

"Hi Jahan," I said.

" Hello, Edward-sahib," she said with a thick accent.

"Just call me Edward," I said.

Esme beamed.

" ESME!!!!!" Alice screamed before jumping on her. The others followed closely behind. After hugging them all, she turned to me.

" Edward would you please tell the others what I told you and walk Jahan home. I want a minute with Carlisle."

"Of course," I said.

Esme's P O V

I walked into the house to find Carlisle sitting on the couch, a devastated look on his face. I approached silently, and rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and his eyes lit up.

"Esme," he whispered.

Him saying my name never failed to send chills down my spine. Before I could say anything, he was holding me. I wrapped my arms around him to tighten the embrace. I was so busy with Jahan, that I didn't realize how much I missed him.

" Carlisle I'm so sorry, I"

" Shh," he whispered into my hair. " Don't be sorry. I'm sure you had your reasons. I just missed you."

" I missed you too," I said in a chocked whisper. If I was human, Id be crying right now. Slowly, he lifted my chin. Our faces inched closer and closer. Eyes locked until our lips met, I forgot how great this was. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"I am curious," he grinned. "About you short absence."

Taking a deep breath, I retold my story. His face lit up when I finished.

" A daughter," he smiled.

" I told her that although your not her biological father, you are her real dad," I said.

"Lets go meet her," he aid.

"She's a perfect angel, unless she's angry. She inherited Charles' temper.

" So Charles is Pakistani?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

We stepped outside to where the children; my children were waiting. Carlisle went over to Jahan, and they started chatting quietly. The other children gathered around me bombarding me with questions.

Edwards P O V

Jahan has taken quiet nicely to our lifestyle. She and Esme have been home for months now. Jahan was good around humans, but we still worried about her temper. We got a small taste of it the first time we took her hunting. When she missed the deer she was trying to catch, she tortured it. In the midst of that torture, she promptly ripped its head off. She gained control when Esme scolded her. Carlisle was quick to come to her defense. He has a soft spot for his youngest daughter.

"Esme," he said. " it's a powerful gift, and she doesn't have much control. Its not her fault."

Jahan looked at Esme pleadingly; begging for her approval.

" Sorry sweetheart," said Esme.

Jahan smiled in relief.

But other than that she was perfect. Sweet, respectful, cute, and funny. She has Esme's heart. The one thing that bothers me is that I cant read her mind. All of her thoughts are in Urdu. I'm considering learning it. We all adore and dote on her.

2 weeks later

" Maman," asked Jahan. " Can I go to human school?"

Esme looked at Carlisle.

"I don't see why not," he smiled.

" Her temper, Carlisle," Esme reminded him.

"We've only seen it once, on an animal," Carlisle defended. " She's always fine around humans."

Esme shrugged her shoulders. She never argues with Carlisle. Jahan beamed.

"Thanks Baba," she said.

She lay her head against his chest from her favorite spot; his lap. She and Carlisle had grown very close, but she was always hanging on Esme. They were inseparable. Find one and you'll find the other. They need each other. Alice and Rosalie have to take her on night-time "shopping trips" to give Maman and Baba some "alone time."

" We'll try for just a day ok?" asked Carlisle. "If you can handle it, then next time we move you can go full time."

" Ok,' said Jahan contentedly.

I really do love her. It doesn't take much to make her happy. She shares Esme's love for music, and sits for hours listening to me play. She and Jasper have formed a bond, both being fairly new to the diet. Emmett and Carlisle have taught her how to play sports, and Alice and Rosalie play board games with her. But still, a majority of her time is spent with Esme. Esme thinks herself lucky to have such a good child. Disciplining her would kill Esme. They are always close to each other. Jahan often helps Esme around the house, and respects her deeply. When we came home from school yesterday, I found them watching a movie together. Jahan's head on Esme's lap.


	3. School fiasco

**This chapter is…………… weird. Please comment, it will only help me. Don't worry, my other stories are better. I have a few more written, I just need to type them. **

1 WEEK LATER

Alice's P O V

Esme and I dress Jahan up for her first day of school. She is so excited. Rose and I dropped her off on our way to school.

The day is going so slow! Class after class. I'm considering leaving early, but that wont make Jahan finish any sooner.

Finally, school ends. I'm the first to the car. My cell phone rings as the others get in.

"Hello Carlisle," I said.

"Come to Jahan's school quickly!" said Carlisle before hanging up.

We got there in about two minutes.

"what's wrong Carlisle?" asked Emmett.

Just then a broken body was carried away by two policemen.

We ran to the back playground.

Jahan was shaking. Poor dear crying, I thought. Esme turned her around. I was shocked to see her laughing hysterically.

"What happened, Jahan?" asked Esme, her voice full of steel.

"I tortured her to death," giggled Jahan.

"That's not funny," said Esme her voice low.

Jahan's face was instantly serious.

"Yes it was. She got what she deserved.," said Jahan in a scary voice, her eyes coal black.

" Why," asked Esme.

" I tried to be patient with her," said Jahan. "But she is too ignorant. I made friends today. We came out to recess. That pig had the nerve to say ' My daddy said people like you are terrorists.' So I told her that her father was ignorant just like her, and that I'm from the region of Baltistan, a peaceful place. ' Terrorist, Terrorist, Terrorist' she chanted. She didn't stop when I told her to. So, I had an invisible ring go through her nose, and drug her forward like a pig going in for slaughter." Jahan chuckled at the memory. " Then slowly, I tortured her to death. I ran around screaming with the other kids, so don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Esme whispered. "You killed a child."

Fear filled Jahan's eyes.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"I'm disappointed," said Esme.

"That's worse," said Jahan, her head hung in shame.

She looked at Carlisle.

" Me too," he said sadly.

On the way home, all was quiet, though I noticed that Esme reached for Jahan's hand.

When we walked through the door, I heard her whisper,

"I still love you."

" And Baba?" asked Jahan.

"I still love you too," he said.

Things lightened up over the next few weeks. They almost went back to normal. No one said a word about school, because we all knew that wouldn't happen for a very, very long time. As for me; I'm just content to have one more member of the family.


End file.
